Real Love
by zeynel
Summary: For Sendoh, Hanamichi and he are destined for each other. The time is come for him to act on it... SenHana Yaoi/Ongoing


Happy birthday Glay !!! The SenHana you ask me, or a least the first part... I wait your comments !!! (I know, I know, I took my time, I'm... *sweatdrop* almost one month late !!! I'm really sorry... *puppy eyes* )

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk's characters are not my propriety, but Inoue's one !!! Unfortunately... T__T

Sendoh can appears a little OOC... But I promise, he will be back to his usual being in the next chapter !!! Besides, if he acted so strangely, it's 'cause of... Oups !!! Better to say nothing actually... But he has a reason, so... He's not really out of character... *puppy eyes*

REAL LOVE

PART I

Hanamichi's eyes widened as he looked at the lustful eyes in front of him. That... Couldn't be !!! As he took a step back, his towel fall on the floor...

********** ****************************** **********

_FLASH-BACK_

Sendoh smiled, seeing his fireboy's behaviour. He was so cute, brawling with his teammates, communicating his feelings, his exitation in his own so personal way... 

"An exited little boy..."

Sendoh laughed softly. Oh yeah ! A little boy... With the body of a sex bomb !!!

"You need to calm yourself before speaking with him..."

Sendoh's eyes widened. Who ?... He turned quickly, frowning as his eyes met... Nothing.

"May, may... I didn't wanted to make you jump like that, Sendoh-kun... But it's pretty funny to see the great Ryonan captain staring into space like that ! "

"Fujima ! " Sendoh exclaimed as a lean, almost frail figure appeared out of the shadows. "It's 'pretty unusual' to see the Shoyo ex-captain hidden in a place like that. Nothing to do at university ? You miss the 'old times' ? " Sendoh smiled.

"Hm... My coach asked me to 'keep an eye' on the 'promising youths'."

"Hana-k... Sakuragi and Rukawa ? " It was a question.

"Hana-kun ? " Fujima noticed.

Sendoh blushed lightly. Crap !!! He didn't intended to let the others know...

"An year after and you said nothing to him, did you ? Tshh... You change, you know, since you met him... And I bet you spent the year to jump to one girl -or guy- to another... Just to try to forget him ! "

Sendoh frowned. He didn't like the turn that this conversation was taking.

"Hm... You're acting really strangely, you know... An 'un-Sendoh' attitude."

"Seems like you're still able to make me act like that."

"That's why you broke off with me ? " Harsh voice.

" ... " Sendoh looked at Fujima with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry Kenji. I didn't want to hurt you... I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Fujima sighed. "You were not really in love with me. I know it... And you know it, too. He's the first one you really fall for. He's the first one you sincerely love... Your first real love... That's why you didn't hit on him yet, did you ? For the first time, you're feared to be... Rejected."

" ... "

Sendoh keep silent. What could he say ? That was true. So true...

"What are you doing, Akira... What do you intend to do ? Don't say me you're just here to look at him..."

"Why not ? "

"It's... Pitiful. How long do you think you... Wanna be able to continue like this ? "

" ... " Sendoh closed his eyes.

"Akira..."

"And you ? "

" ??? "

"Are you... Have you somebody in your life, now ? "

"You didn't respond my question."

"Neither you did."

" ... " Fujima hesitated. "I... Finally accepted Hanagata's proposing. I think I wanna try again... With him."

"You... Stayed alone since we..."

"I... Needed time."

"I'm sorry..." Sendoh whispered. I'm really sorry..."

"You already say it."

" ... "

"You know, I think... I've been really hurt at that time, but now I think it was the best thing we could do. I already knew you didn't love me, so... It's better that each of us take his own way." Fujima turned a little, facing Sendoh. "It take me time to understand it. And even more to accept it. But now it's done. No need to worry..."

"Thanks..." A murmur.

"He's cute. He's really cute. And innocent... You need to be careful with him, he's... Fragile. A child, as you said. Don't break his heart."

"KENJI !!! " Sendoh protested. ""I really love him, I... I..."

"First time."

" Uh ? "

"First time I eard you use the word 'love'."

"Whatever. I..."

"Oh, you use it... But never when you speak about your feelings. Or only for basket..." Fujima snickers. "You never realized it, did you ? "

" ... "

Fujima smiled. This sendoh was... Interesting. His expression... So different to the one he.... And the others were used to... His voice... His tone of voice when he spoke about the redhead...

No wonder why he fall for him. He was so bright...

Closing his eyes, he sighed inwardly. That's why he fall for him. That's why he was still in love with him and... He bit his lips. No. No... He had to stop. He KNEW that he was not the one for Sendoh. He could want to be 'the only one for him', he knew he was not. And he has somebody in his life, now. Hanagata...

But it hurt. It hurt to heard him speak about the younger boy... About him like that. The redhead had nothing to do... He did nothing and Sendoh loved him. He loved him for what he was... Nothing else. He LOVED him...

He wanted... He wanted to make Sendoh pay for it. To make him pay for making him fall for him... For being the one loved but... Not the one who loved. He had think about hurting the redhead, too. But this one was so innocent... He couldn't bear to hurt this... Child. And couldn't bear to hurt his love... Or rather would-be 'ex'-love...

That's why he teased Sendoh every time they met, or try to tease him. To make him pay... At least a little...

"You HAD to speak with him. Or you wanna lost him."

" ... "

"You know, Maki is always 'curious' about him. The brat who dare to call him 'old man'... So, who wanna be the first to make move toward him ? "

"Wh... " Sendoh's eyes widened. "Maki ?..." A murmur.

"Hm..." Fujima nodded. "And you..."

"KENJI !!! "

Sendoh and Fujima turned their heads, hearing the loud shout... Hanagata ! The tall bestacled basketball player was looking at them, frowning. Sendoh almos smiled when he made his way toward them and put a hand on his lover's shoulder in a possessive gesture. 

"Kenji, we wanna be late. "

"Oh, yeah..." Fujima smiled toward Sendoh. "It was... Interesting to see you again, Sendoh..."

"Hie. Take care of you..." Sendoh smiled.

His smile widened when he saw Hanagata's expression. The way he huskily guided his lover far away from him... Jealous guy !!! And possessive... So Fujima finally found somebody... He sighed with relief. He had been... Worried about his ex-lover. Even if he's... Never really love him, he cared for him. Now... It was like the weight he felt on his heart has partially disappeared...

"Oh, Sendoh-kun..."

Sendoh raise his head.

"Don't forget what I just say. What we were speaking about. It's important."

Sendoh nodded as the figure of his ex-lover finally disappeared in the shadows. 

He suddenly blinked, hearing cheers coming fro the crowd. What ? Oh... The match ended... And, of course, Shohoku won. He smiled, looking at his lovely redhead.

*Now or Never...*

Fujima was right. It was time for him to act...

_END FLASH-BACK_

End of Part I

So, part one is finish !!! I wait C&C !!!

Just one thing, this part, the whole thing with Fujima was totally unexpected. It... Just appeared to be. Fujima suddenly went on the screen and I 'realized' that he and Sendoh had a common past... First I thought about writing this fic in two chapters, now there will be three. If nothing unexpected appears... 

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
